Red
by Bohemian Goddess
Summary: The story of what happens when an innocent prank goes wrong, told from the perspective of a survivor, all names have been changed to protect the innocent. Rated PG for a bit of violence


OK I don't own Sailormoon but I wish I did. I handed this in for an Excel project so I changed the names. I'm not gonna tell you whos who because you'll be able to figure it out on your own.  
  
Red  
  
None of us ever imagined that our innocent prank would result in the flashing police cars now rushing to the scene. We had it all planned out, Lauren and I, that is. At first, there were only two of us in on it, but as it progressed, almost everyone knew. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start back at the beginning.  
First, let me introduce myself. I'm Angelina Smyth. My friends call me Angel. I have long blond hair that I usually wear with a bow and pale blue eyes. I have four very close friends that are precious to me; we have an unbreakable bond between us. My friends and I always tease each other and we joke a lot, these jokes are what got us into trouble.  
"OK, what are we doing again?" Lauren asked. Lauren Anderson was about 5'2" and very shy. She was smart, and attractive as well. I'll never be as smart as her, but I get a good idea occasionally, and this was one of them. She was one of my best friends and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone what I was planning.  
"We're going to make a dummy, and fill a plastic bag with ketchup. Then, we're going to put the bag in the dummy's chest. Then, we're gonna have a séance and hide the dummy in a closet behind you..."  
"Behind me?" interrupted Lauren.  
"Yes, behind you." I said and proceeded to explain the prank to Lauren. In preparation for this little joke, we needed to make a dummy that would pop out of a closet when triggered. A piece of fishing line going from my ankle to the closet would be the trigger. When I jerked my foot back, the closet door would open, and the dummy would fall toward Lauren. There would be a knife on the table, just in case a "spirit" popped out or some other bogus explanation. Lauren would grab the knife and stab the dummy, sending the "blood" flying.  
  
As the day of the séance approached, we decided that to pull it off, we had to tell a couple of people.  
"Hey Michelle!" I yelled waving.  
Michelle Trayner kind of stuck out in a crowd. She was very tall, about 5'6", had green eyes, and had her light brown hair in a constant ponytail. She was the best cook I have ever met. She was always hunting for a new guy to obsess over and was always in the mood to go shopping or just hang out and eat junk food. Michelle was the definition of a teenage girl. She looked up from her lunch and saw me, "Hi. You want some?" She said offering me some of her lunch.  
"Definitely!" I said taking a piece off of her sandwich "You ready for the séance tonight?"  
"Nah, I don't like that stuff. I'll leave all that hocus pocus and stuff to Skye" she responded.  
I laughed at her reference to our other friend, but then said, "You have to come!" I decided that I had to tell Michelle about our little joke and then she agreed to come.  
Later on in the day, I met up with Skye. Skye Ferazbi was slightly taller than Amy and very fond of red. She wore it all the time. She had black hair that was even longer than mine, and had violet eyes. She was very pretty and went to an all-girls school; I don't know how she managed. She was cool, slightly weird though, and could be very mean. As Michelle had said, she was very interested in the occult and things like that. "Hey Skye! Are you psyched about the séance?" I asked  
"I really want to go, but I can't."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry Angel, but I have to do my chores," She said. So, I had to tell Skye as well. When I told her the truth, she had to run home to do her chores before that night.  
Regina was the only one willing to come without any persuasion. Regina Koehler was a very lazy girl, and the shortest one of our little group. She and I could pass for sisters, because she also had blond hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were different though; they were darker and seemed to see right through to your soul. Sometimes it was scary, but her vivacious personality helped a lot. She was obsessed with rabbits. She had rabbits on her backpack, lunchbox, her sheets, everything. Because of this and because she hated her name, we called her Bunny. She was always late and always stuffing her face but she stayed thin. I envied her very much. When I asked if she was coming, she said, "Sure I'm coming! I can't wait! We should contact our past lives or something like that." She had no idea what we had in store for her.  
"Good idea Bunny. See you tonight!"  
"Okay, later Angel!" We went our separate ways. I had to hurry, and prepare everything.  
  
I had barely finished setting up when the doorbell rang; it was Skye. We sat in the kitchen, chatting and munching on some chips. Michelle and Lauren arrived together, and they joined us around the chip bowl. Bunny was a little late, as usual. When she did show up, she finished the chips and complained about her grades.  
"I can't believe I got a 50!! My mom is going to kill me!!! Why do we have to go to school anyway?"  
"Shut up!!!! That's all you do is eat and complain, eat and complain!!!!" Skye began to yell at her.  
"Skye why are you always so mean to me!?!" Bunny said and started to cry. Bunny and Skye were very good friends but you wouldn't be able to tell if you saw them.  
"STOP IT!" Lauren quieted everyone in her rarely used, loud voice. We all looked at her. "Please don't stare at me." She said timidly.  
I interrupted the chaos. "How about we start now before it gets any later?" They all agreed with me. We went into the other room. I grabbed a knife on the way out.  
"What's that for?" asked Bunny.  
"Just in case we make contact with a bad spirit." I said. She nodded and smiled nervously. We all sat down, Lauren hesitating a bit before sitting down. I sat down, purposely dropping the knife next to my foot. "Oops." I said, as I reached down to get the knife I slipped the fishing line around my ankle. We darkened the lights and started the séance. About half way through, I jerked back my ankle. The door opened and the dummy started to fall towards Lauren. No one was expecting it, and they all screamed. Lauren, with lightning fast reflexes and perfect aim, stabbed the dummy. Ketchup squirted everywhere. Bunny was standing up and was still screaming. She fell to the floor with a hard thud. Michelle, whose mom was a doctor, rushed to Bunny's side. Skye and I ran over a second later and Lauren pulled the knife out of the dummy, put it back on the table, and joined us.  
"Did we kill her?"  
"Is she Okay?"  
"Did she have a heart attack or something?"  
Michelle examined Bunny, taking her pulse and such. "No, Yes, and No. She just fainted. She'll be Okay in a little while." Michelle answered us all.  
"I'm going to get a glass of water." Skye said.  
I nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Good, she'll need that when she gets up."  
"Not for her, for me." Skye said as she left the room. I was about to say something back when Bunny started to wake up.  
"Wha-ha-what happened?" She was still a little groggy.  
A form walked in the room, coming towards us slowly. It was dark, and she still didn't have her head straight. Either way, Bunny couldn't tell what it was and saw it as a threat to her friends. She jumped up, screaming, reaching for the knife on the table. I started to yell at her, telling her to stop, waving my arms frantically but she wouldn't listen, all she saw was the dark form. In one fluid motion, she grabbed the knife and stabbed the figure. It screamed in pain and fell to the floor. It landed in a little pool of moonlight coming through a window, revealing it to be Skye!  
"Oh no! I'm sorry Skye!! Skye!?!" Bunny screamed as she dropped the knife and ran towards her. The moonlight began to darken, changing to a deep red, stained with Skye's blood. Lauren fainted and Michelle ran to the phone to call an ambulance. I just stood there and watched numbly as Bunny knelt down, and pulled Skye's bleeding form into her arms. Bunny held onto Skye, rocking her back and forth, crying, pleading with her to wake up, and telling her that everything would be all right.  
Skye opened her eyes and looked up. "It doesn't hurt anymore," She said as she took in her final breath. Skye died in Bunny's arms that night, both of them covered in her crimson blood. Poor Skye, she always liked red...  



End file.
